


On the corner

by bluesmoke



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmoke/pseuds/bluesmoke
Summary: I fell in love with him without know him.





	On the corner

I fell in love with him without know him.  
I didin't know anything about him. I only knew that, with him around, I felt bad in a beautiful way.  
The first time I saw him was like a volcano exploded in my stomach.  
It hurted. It hurted like hell.  
I was on the corner of the street watching him kiss her. I was right there and he didn't see me.  
Then he said her goodbye and saw me.  
I smiled at him and he smiled back and in that moment I realized that the world kept running because he existed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for my own birthday because the world deserves more Philkas.  
> Leave a comment, if you want to.


End file.
